In today's digital era, the use and operation of computers has become an unavoidable task. With intense global competition, the use of the computer has become heavier. Computer-related health problems have annoyed the modern people and even harmed life. Eyes are the window of human souls. However, long-time use of computers can let people ignore that the less blink times of eyes and poor quality of air can decrease the normal rinse effect of the eyes. For serious conditions, it can produce eye inflammation or retinal vascular occlusion. Therefore, the eye health has become a serious problem for using computers. At present, studies about sick building syndrome and computers terminal syndrome have revealed that carbon dioxide concentration and physical fatigue after long-time using computers can make eyes feel dry and photophobia.